User blog:Swimswimfruit/Burning Back and Max Point
As Magnus faces Owari's Kaguzuchi with his Taiyo, and Marimo prepares for another clash with Venator, we see flames. A crimson flame dances inside an orange one. Mugen is panting, holding two crimson swords in his hands. Connor is wipping some blood of his white shirt, that originates from a little scratch he got in his neck. Mugen: You're not bad yourself...And right now, Magnus-san is already taking care of that bastard... So I guess that I could simply contribute to destroying the Force, before I help Magnus-san. Connor: You are taking me too lightly, thought you are infact losing...And I haven't even used my powers seriously yet. Mugen': Interesting one at that. Its obvious that generating flames is the basis... From the looks of it, much unlike my crimson ones, they are totally normal too. Hmmm... Mugen points his index finger at Connor, and shoots out somne sort of liquid, that Connor tries to dodge by instinct. However, Mugen shoots many more shots, and one hits him in the face, splattering...Connor is worried, but as soon as he tastes it, his worry fades. Connor: Salt water? Mugen': It was hell to make myself be able to spawn it, and it doesn't really act like sea water...But it is a special compound of water and chemicals, with many fish attributes distributed inside it...Basically, it's a Devil Fruit test... And from the mommentary shaking of your knees,I'd say it gave me a pretty clear answer. Connor: It's the Hono hono no mi. The Fire fruit. Mugen: *Kinda suprised* The legendary Fire-fist's Fruit...Didn't... Connor: No. That was the Mera Mera no Mi, the flame fruit...and it was a logia...but as the wound on my neck shows, I am meerely paramecia...However, our powers are close indeed. While Fire Fist ace, and his brother, the Revolutionary Sabo after him, became fire...I, as a paramecia, simply generate fire. Mugen: Still makes it dangerous...For both of us. Connor: Yeah...It's hard to control...But I bet you have noticed. Mugen: Of course...How could I notice that your body was covered with tatoos? Connor lifts his hand, with his palm open, and wee see on his fingertips, black balls are tatooted. At those exact spots, five little flames light up....The flames the unite, and spread to his arm, burning his suit along the way. Connor: Actually, my fruit gives me a sort of resistance against flame burning...However, when I create too hot a flame, or too many of them, I get burned...So i have Tatooed all the critical points in my body that light up...With a special kind of Ink, harvested in an island in the New World... Mugen: Which is, I guess, fire resistant. Connor Correct. Instantly, Connor appears above Mugen, with his whole arm ablaze, the suit's sleeve burned, and his muscles showing rather strained. He swings it with equally swift speed, and tries to hit Mugen's face. However, the man spawns two metal blades infront of his face, which block the strike almost perfectly. The fire in Connor's arm spreads, like drops of water that fly of when you swing your arm, hitting Mugen's face. The pirate captain does not take the damage without balancing the score, as he uses the two blades in his hands to slash at Connor's stomach. Connor lands, holding his wounds. He lights some flames, and cauteriases the wound, while Mugen managed to spawn some pure water to make the fire go out easily. Mugen: The combination of your fruit with your body is quite dangerous. Connor: Same goes for you. C'mon, I showed you my hand. Would it be unfair to ask for yours? Mugen: It's the Mugen Mugen no Mi. A tricky one to master, but a powerfull one once you do...Infinite Spawn. I can create anything I want, in infinite amounts, just by thinking about it, with almost no materials. The only catch is...I have to store that specific material inside my body, for a whole week...To be able to spawn metal, I lived with a blade stabbed through my left arm for a week. To be able to spawn wind gusts, I spent one week with an open wound in my arm in a windy island...To be able to spawn nitroglycerine, I had it inside my trusty arm for a week. Mugen snaps his fingers, with his cocky look on his face. Connor's head blows up, as he actually spawned some nitorglycerine on Connor's head' and ignited it with other spawns. Connor, thanks to his haki, reacted in time to make his own flames explode in the same area in such a way that it would make the explosion's damage minimal, though his heads was also covered in Haki. Connor: Dangerous. Too much. I guess I have to finish you before you pull an island of blades on my head. Mugen: In Magnus-san native civilasation, they call that Tragic Irony. Mugen grins, as Connor is suddenly faced with a toned down Mugentoryu, made up of burning crimson blades. Connor: I'll show you something good then. Burning Hand. Instantly, his arm that was already burning ingites furthermore, resulting in a huge burst of flames...In an insant, an immense arm is created around Connors right arm, made of fire. Connor: The tatoos aren't randomly printed by the way. In another instant, Connor appears high in the sky, with sweat dripping from all over his body...His Suit's jacket has been completly burned, while his white shirt is also ingited...He slowly makes his Burning Hand fade away, as he has used it efficiently to destroy the thousands of blades in the air with one swing. Mugen: Fine. If you won't go for quantinty, how about Quality? Before Connor could even react, a few drops of a suspicious liqud start dropping on him from above. With moves that a normal human could not follow, Connor dodges what we find out that was an extremly toxic poison. Mugen: They all fall for it. Connor is instantly stabbed through the chest by a crimson katana that was spawned just right infront of Connor. Connor: Bastard... Mugen basically spawned the poison drops in a patern, making Connor's dodge moves predictable, and then, as the fighter was too busy dodging the lethal droplets, he has not time to react. Mugen: Now time to end it. Mugen appears behind Connor, as his two katanas start fading away into crimson flames, after they claimed a huge cut off Connor's chest...The man's shirt is now compeltly burned, and all thre blades that claimed a part of him, the one that was stabbed and the two in Mugen's hands fade out completly. Connor: Indeed. Mugen suddenly feels an immens force striking his head from behind, and his white coat is set on fire instantly, as he is sent flyign for meters. My nickname is also the name of my most basic form...The form of fighting I choose. Connor lands with both feet, after kicking Mugen into flight, setting him ablaze. Mugen lands rather roughly, and had to spawn huge ammounts of water to stop the fire. We see Connor without a shirt, half naked...set ablaze....The "camera" turns slowly, and we now see the true source of his most basic power...A very big tatoo on his back. Burning Back As Mugen starts standing back up, Marcus takes a very powerfull punch head on, as Lavi grins. Lavi: Owari warned us that though a former Yonko, you'd be weakened by your recent fight, but i didn't expect this... We see that Marcus has a bruise on his eye, while the only visible damage that can be see on Lavi is a little tear on his Suit's jacket, caused by the friction of Marcus' fist. Marcus: Oh now what, I'm gonna have younglings think they can defeat a Yonkou that easily? Through Marcus' head, the idea of Magnus, banged up, after performing his mugentoryu, and after a huge fight, witnessing the Asaos no Dragao for the first time comes in mind...He was a total rookie pirate, yet he fought almost evenly with the Yonko. They have both come very far from then...The thought dissapears as he focuses on his opponent infront if him. Marcus: You must understand how letting a guy have some fun, and not being able to react are two speerate things. Marcus, totally not in the mood for any "ahou-like" behaviour, simply looks Lavi in the eye, and releases a huge ammount of centered Haoshoku Haki. He imbues his fists with haki, and suddenly moves his arms in a flash. He then offers Lavi a Handshake. Marcus: Quick, accept it. Lavi extends his arm, creeped out...He got dizzy cause of the immense power level, and he did indeed feel his opponent's arms move at least fifty times...Still, no force applied to him.He takes the handshake, and only then realises it. Marucs simply handed out a token of warning.... He looks at his palm, and he sees all of his suit's and shirt's buttons in it, tied together with some of the thread from the shirt itself to vaguely form the kanji for "Speed" Marcus: That could have been your eyes or teeth, if I was in a more sadistic mood. A chill runs down Lavi's spine, who just found out what taunting a Yonko leads to... Lavi'': Gaah, fine. I do have to take you seriously...I'd feel weird to kill a Yonko without even using Max Point, too. '''Marcus: Max Point. Lavi: Just feel. Lavi simply moves, raising his arm and thrusting it, with his index finger extended. He does the whole move, raising his leg, his shoulder, and puts much force behind the otherwise normal Shigan. Marcus blocks the attack with a simple Karate- like block, but not before Lavi's finger touches his shoulder...Marcus' pupils dialate, as he feels the pressure expand. Max Point. Marcus' shoulder is dislocated almost, and a huge gust of wind is realeased, that generates so much force, that a long crater is created behind Marcus...One that looks like what would have happened if a Pasifista's laser attack had scratched the ground. Marcus: Not Bad...I saw it. It was really simple...Yet efficient. You put everything you had in that strike. I could hear the melody of it...Every muscle in our body twitched, expanded or grinded in a way or another...Usually, when strikign, we use most, but some stay put...You have created a technique that allows you to use every single muscle of your well trained body...for each strike. Lavi: Good anallysis...Experience does bring forth good insight. But knowing about it won't do any good. Lavi uses his arm to execute a move similar to the Cp9's way of stabbing a person with mullitiple shigans at once. This time however, Marcus responds, and Lavi suddenly finds himself with a broken wrist and a bleeding, broken nose...The craters behind Marcus increase in number, and Every fighter in the area gets a chill in their spine, recognising the sound of Lavi's ribs breaking. White Oblivion Marcus, in an instant, kicks lavi in the face, and before th eman could even react, he is sent flying, as Marcus' leg, ablaze in white flames, kicks him to oblivion. Marcus: Having a rough day...Dammit Mango. Category:Blog posts